I promise to love you every minute of forever Saya
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Saya and Mao get into Twilight and Hagi decides to take a look at one of the books which give him the courage to ask Saya something he's wanted to ask her from the first day he met her. I DO NOT OWN BLOOD , TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


One morning Saya and Hagi walked down stairs to see if Saya's nieces wanted breakfast until they saw Mao sitting at the counter with her nose in a book. She looked so into it so Saya curiously walked up to her and taped on her shoulder.

"What?" she gasped.

"What are you reading?" Saya laughed.

"Oh Saya this book is wonderful! It's called _Twilight_ you really need to read it!" Mao said.

"_Twilight?_ What's it about?" Saya asked curiously.

"It's about a human girl falling in love with a vampire boy its sooooo romantic! Here I just finished it you read it!" Mao said as she shoved the big black book into Saya's hands.

"I think that book is a piece of crap!" Kai said as he fed his nieces a spoon full of food.

"Kai take it back!" Mao growled.

"No! What vampire sparkles? Really?" Kai laughed.

"Ugh your just jealous you cant sparkle!" Mao yelled.

"Right" Kai laughed.

_Do I really want to read this book?_ Saya thought as she looked down at the book in her hands. After Hagi and Saya were finished down stairs they went back up to their room and Hagi started to play the cello and Saya plopped down on her bed and started reading the book Mao gave her. After a few hours passed Saya was half way finished with the book and she looked so into it like Mao did. Then Saya sighed and closed her book.

"That book was awesome!" Saya sighed as she stood from her bed and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going Saya?" Hagi asked curiously.

"To get _New Moon_ from Mao of course" she laughed as she left the room.

_Is the book really that good? _Hagi thought. He looked at the book for a moment and was about to reach for it until Saya came in with a stack of three books in her hand.

"What are those Saya?"

"The rest of the series _New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn_" Saya smiled as she opened a book and started reading. Then a few more hours passed and Saya fell asleep with a book on her chest. Hagi smiled slightly and moved the book off her chest and tucked her in then his eyes wondered over to the stack of books she read and he started looking over the covers. _Hmmm Eclipse sounds interesting…._he thought as he picked up the book and skimmed threw it. Then a book marked page caught his attention so he read it, it was about how the boy Edward asked his lover Bella to marry him. After Hagi read that chapter he sat the book down and sat on the edge of Saya's bed._ I wonder what Saya would do if I asked her to marry me…..I know I love her….and she loves me…..hmmm_ he thought. Then before Saya woke up he walked down stairs to see Kai and Mao sitting on the couch.

"Kai….can I speak with you?" he asked.

"Shh Hagi we are watching _Twilight!_" Mao hissed.

"Please Hagi take me away from this boring movie!" Kai pleaded.

"OH NO YOU DON'T KAI YOUR GOING TO WATCH THIS MOVIE AND LIKE IT!" Mao yelled.

"Geez ok shut up Mao Saya and the girls are sleeping!" Kai said as he paused the movie and turned to Hagi.

"What do you need?" he asked with a kind smile.

"I wish to speak with you about Saya" Hagi said.

"Alright have a seat" Kai nodded as Hagi sat across from him.

"Well…I-" then Hagi got cut off by Kai.

"Please don't say you knocked up my sister" Kai said angrily.

"What? I uh no!" Hagi said nervously.

"Good continue" Kai said with an approving smile.

"Um well I love Saya very much…..I have loved her ever since I first met her…..and I want to ask her to marry me….but I want your blessing first" Hagi said.

"You want to marry Saya huh?" Kai asked as he threw his feet on the coffee table.

"Yes" Hagi nodded.

"May I ask what brought this on? I mean you've been with her for over 100 years you could have asked her sooner why now?" Kai asked.

"Well…there was so much going on in the past with Diva and now everything is clam and I though now would be a good time to do that….then I read part of those books she is so fond of….and it gave me the strength and courage to ask her" Hagi explained.

"AW how romantic just like Edward and Bella!" Moa gushed.

"Hagi don't tell me you're a _Twilight _Fan too!" Kai gasped.

"They are nice books….though I haven't read all of them" Hagi admitted.

"I thought you were on my side with the whole _Twilight_ thing since your are a vampire and all!" Kai frowned.

"Haha I win!" Moa sang and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kai, the marriage?" Hagi reminded him.

"Yea, yea I give you my blessing just promise you'll be good to her and keep Saya safe no matter what" Kai smiled.

"I'll always watch over Saya" Hagi whispered.

"I know that… so do you have a ring?" Kai asked.

"No" Hagi sighed.

"I'll help you with that…we can send the girls shopping later today and we can look threw some shops" Kai smiled.

"Ooooo Hagi pick a ring that looks just like the one Edward gave Bella!" Mao squealed.

"OH SHUT UP ABOUT THIS EDWARD AND BELLA CRAP!" Kai snapped.

"Humph your no fun" Mao pouted.

"Whatever" Kai sighed.

"Thank you Kai" Hagi muttered as he walked up stairs and stared at his beautiful sleeping Saya.

Then the next morning Kai sent Mao and Saya on a shopping trip and Kai and Hagi started looking around for some rings. As they were looking Hagi became very confused on which one Saya would like.

"Kai I have no idea which one Saya would like" Hagi sighed.

"Just go with your instincts, which one reminds you of Saya" Kai smiled.

Hagi nodded and continued looking then he came across a beautiful white gold ring with a big diamond and blue roses on the side of it.

"I would like that one" Haig said as he pointed to the ring.

Kai looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"That's perfect see it wasn't so hard" Kai laughed as he patted Hagi on the back.

After they got the ring they went back home right before the girls came back. Once they came back they had lots of bags in their hands.

"Mao what's all that?" Kai asked.

"They had a sale on _Twilight_ stuff!" Mao squealed.

"Really? I DON'T WANT THAT CRAP IN MY HOUSE!" Kai yelled.

"It's not crap Kai! Your baseball stuff is crap this is pure amazeingness!" Mao smiled.

"Saya you bought _Twilight _crap too?" Kai asked with a sigh.

"No I didn't buy anything I was actually helping Mao with her bags" Saya smiled as she handed Mao the bags.

"Really? Damn it Mao your are so not getting the credit card anymore!" Kai sighed.

"But look Kai it's Bella Swan perfume and lotion isn't this cute! I can smell like Bella!" Mao gushed.

"Give me a break" Kai mumbled.

"Look Edward Cullen cologne you can smell like Edward!" Mao grinned as she handed Kai the bottle.

"I don't wanna smell like that sparkly freak!" Kai yelled.

Saya laughed and she and Hagi went up stairs once they go to their room Saya sat on the bed tiredly.

"So how was your day with Kai?" Saya asked.

"Good" Hagi muttered nervously. _Just ask her Hagi…your 137 years old….be brave…._Hagi thought as he stood and walked over to Saya.

"Hagi?" Saya whispered in confusion.

Then Hagi got down on one knee in front of her and pushed back her bangs. Then he took her hand in his Chiropteran hand and looked into her red brown eyes.

"Saya…..I love you more than the waking world…I love you more than life it self….you are my world…and if I were to lose you my world you come crashing down….I know you are my queen and I am your chevalier….but I must ask you this question that I have been keeping inside of me for more than 100 years…..Saya will you marry me?" Hagi asked as he held out the ring.

Saya started at him confused for a moment then she smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes Hagi, I would love to marry you" she whispered.

Hagi smiled and held her close for a moment then he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

"Saya I promise to love you every moment of forever" Hagi said with a smirk.

"Hey you've been reading my books" Saya giggled.

"Perhaps" Hagi smiled as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you Saya"

"And I love you Hagi forever" Saya smiled as she returned his kiss.


End file.
